


Bare

by bambi_lu



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-28 16:11:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2738750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bambi_lu/pseuds/bambi_lu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dating a chaebol isn’t so bad, Baekhyun thinks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bare

**Author's Note:**

> I kept Baekhyun's name without changing it to a feminized version despite him being a girl in this.

“Why did it have to start raining now of all times?” Baekhyun groans as she steps into Chanyeol’s large room as her boyfriend steps into the adjacent bathroom, grabbing towels for them to dry off with.

Not that it really matters, she looks dismayed back the puddles of water they’ve already tracked in.

“Your maids are going to love cleaning this up.”

Chanyeol grins mischievously as he tosses her a towel. “They’ve seen worse.” 

Baekhyun blushes as she thinks about the fact Chanyeol doesn’t do his own laundry. 

“You’re disgusting,” she has half a mind to throw the towel in his face just to wipe that infuriating smirk off of his face.

Dating a chaebol isn’t so bad, Baekhyun thinks. She’d had her reservations at first as he’d pursued her after seeing her perform on stage with her band. He’d been so aggressive in his courting that she’d finally given him a date just to shut him up. 

But his smile was infectious and he’d always respected her and her profession. 

He’d brought her a lot of happiness, even if she was still unsure of what his parents thought of him dating a lead singer of a rock group. She wasn’t exactly ‘wife material’ as she’d overheard his sister say.

“Your clothes are all wet,” Chanyeol’s voice brings her out of her thoughts, and she looks down at them critically.

“Yeah, well, I wasn’t really planning on sleeping over tonight. I have a gig tomorrow night. I didn’t bring a change of clothes.”

“You can’t leave in this storm. It’s not safe on the roads,” Baekhyun opens her mouth to protest but quickly shuts it as he rummages around in his drawers, pulling out one of his large button-up shirts. “You can wear this.”

She sighs, taking it from him. Well, it would feel good not to be drenched anymore. 

“I’ll have a maid wash and dry these so you can wear them tomorrow.”

Wearing an outfit twice in a week!? She gapes at him as if he’s just committed a deadly sin to which he laughs. 

“Relax, princess, no one else saw you in them but me.”

She swats him playfully as he moves in to pinch her butt and begins to remove her clothes. It’s not like it’s anything he hasn’t seen before anyways. 

“Here, let me help you with that,” her breath hitches as he gently slides down her skirt, waiting patiently until she steps out of it.

“Pervert,” she mumbles, but she isn’t complaining. She likes Chanyeol’s smooth hands gently caressing down her thighs as he slides the material off. 

Next to go is her pretty white blouse which is so soaked that it shows off her lacy peach bra.

Chanyeol’s thumb brushes against the padding and she closes her eyes, feeling her skin tingle in excitement.

She lets him pull off her shirt until she is standing in just her bra and panties. She suddenly feels very exposed and vulnerable, and covers herself as best she can, a blush spreading across her pale skin.

“You should take those off, too,” Chanyeol tells her in a concerned voice, but she hears the impish undertone. “They’ll need drying.”

“Yeah…” 

Her voice sounds distant and she allows him to trail his hand up her spine before she feels the nimble fingers unclasp her bra with a practiced motion. 

She keeps her back to him and lets it fall from her shoulders and down past her wrists, joining the puddle of clothes on the floor.

He holds open his shirt and slides it up those same arms, pulling it so it meets together in the middle, then he begins to button it from the bottom up. 

He rests his chin on her shoulders to peer down her shirt, and she is certain nothing is left to the imagination.

When the final button is in place, he hums in approval. It’s just long enough to slide down past the top of her thighs, covering her most intimate parts. 

 She’s grateful that he allows her to remove her panties herself, and she slowly steps out of them before turning to him. 

Baekhyun is not used to being turned into some sort of blushing bride. She’s used to making quick, snippy comebacks, but here she is, reduced to being wordless by Chanyeol’s surprising sensuality- just one of the many reasons she’s attracted to him. 

Not many men have the ability to leave her speechless.

“I think you look ravishing,” he teases, pulling her close by her thin waist and toying with the hem of her- well, his- shirt. Her legs squeeze together instinctively and she lets out a small puff of air.

“I’ll change and join you in a second,” he kisses the corner of her lips before releasing her and heading to a corner of the room to change.

Baekhyun journeys to the vanity and pulls out the hairdryer she knows is stashed in one of the compartments, plugging it into the nearby outlet. 

She pulls at her long black hair, hissing in annoyance as her slender fingers tangle in the knots that have formed.

Chanyeol ventures into the bathroom for which she assumes is to freshen up himself. She grabs the nearby hairbrush. Chanyeol will bitch later about her hair clogging up his hairbrush, but she couldn’t care less.

After making sure her hair is perfect, she grabs her bag of make-up she has hidden away and carefully applies her eyeliner and a sweet nude lip just as Chanyeol emerges, his hair perfect as ever with his adorably large ears peaking out just beyond the fringe on the sides.

“Sounds like the rain’s finally stopped,” he says as he moves over to her. Before he can corner her at the vanity, she stands.

“I told you we should have waited a few more hours to go on the picnic,” she says.

“But what’s life without a little adventure?” Chanyeol counters.

“Dick.”

“Pussy.”

“Speaking of-“

“I’m hungry. Can we order pizza?”

Chanyeol pouts as he’s cut off. “Sure, I’ll get right on it.”

And he does. Baekhyun smirks in satisfaction and sits at the edge of his bed. 

After placing the order, Chanyeol begins to browse his phone, and Baekhyun feels the impending itch to do something. She’s never been very good at keeping still, and to be fair, neither has Chanyeol, but he’s pouting right now.

She takes out her own phone and puts her earbuds in, turning on her music. Two can play this game.

It isn’t until she catches movement out of the corner of her eyes and Chanyeol standing up to grab his wallet does he realize the pizza is here. 

Baekhyun hops up eagerly, ripping the cords from her ears and leaving her phone lying on the bed, the sound of the music vaguely heard.

“Here. I need to use the toilet,” he hands her the wallet.

“Charming,” she says as she takes it and then pauses. “Wait, You know I’m not wearing any bottoms, right?” she narrows her eyes suspiciously.

“Sorry!” Chanyeol winks and darts into thebathroom.

“Asshole,” she mutters under her breath and positions her body behind the door as she opens it ever so slightly to see a very confused pizza delivery man standing there.

He confirms her order and hands her the pizza. Just as she reaches to pay, she feels something behind him. She gasps and nearly falls against the doors as Chanyeol’s hands run up along her inner thighs, teasing her.

“Is everything alright, miss?” he asks, concerned.

“Oh, yes, perfectly fine… I’m just a bit sick today,” she swats at his prying hands which have made the shirt rise above her perfectly shaped ass. 

He kneads it between his palms and she groans a bit, jerking her leg back sharply to kick him, but he holds her in place.

“How much was it again?”

He repeats the price and those same hands are now trailing around his waist and up to her breasts, cupping them through the thin material. He brushes his thumbs across her pert nipples, and she’s had it. 

She shoves the money at the pizza guy and slams the door in the poor man’s face.

She whirls on Chanyeol ready to chew him out when she sees him smiling brightly at her. “That was hot.”

She growls and pushes his face before grabbing the pizza from the drawer’s top, heading over to the bed and grabbing a slice for herself which she bites into angrily. 

Chanyeol laughs and her face heats up further. “You’re such a …”

“Such a what?”

“UGH!” She takes another furious bite and devours the pizza within minutes. 

Chanyeol languidly chews on his own piece, watching as she reaches for another. She knows he just likes seeing her angry- thinks it’s cute, but he knows not to push it too far. 

He’s on a thin line between making her playfully mad and embarrassed and actually having her out for his blood.

They finish their meal in a comfortable silence, Baekhyun’s anger dissipating as her hunger becomes sated. 

The sunset’s brilliant rays cast a beautiful orange glow over the room, and rather than closing the curtains as she originally intended, Baekhyun returns to her purse then opens the door and steps out onto Chanyeol’s balcony.

The sun has quickly dried any remnants of the earlier shower, and she leans across the railing, staring out onto the beautiful, vibrant gardens below.

She brings her cigarette to her lips and clicks her lighter, inhaling the smoke deep into her lungs. It’s not the healthiest habit, especially not for a singer, but it’s one she can’t quite shake. 

It brings her calm.

The door slides open once more, and she hears the familiar footsteps that can only be her boyfriend. 

He once again pulls her into an embrace, and she smiles, leaning back against his lean chest. “It’s beautiful isn’t it?”

“Not as beautiful as you…” he murmurs, lips pressed against her neck.

“You and your cheesy pick-up lines,” she squeals as Chanyeol lifts her up, sitting her on the railing. She steadies herself, but he holds her firm.

“Maybe they are cheesy- not as cheesy as that pizza you had me order. But they are true.”

Baekhyun rolls her eyes, but Chanyeol cups her face gently, pulling her into a soft, sweet kiss. 

She flicks the ash from her cigarette and closes her eyes. “If you say so.”

“I do,” the intensity in his gaze burns brighter than the core of her cigarette, and she finds herself captivated by it. She inhales deeply from it and he kisses her again. 

As she exhales, he breathes in the smoke and she moans, wrapping an arm around his neck as her other hand hurriedly puts out the flame. 

His hands are moving again, running up along her sides, down across her hips.

She shudders a bit as he takes ahold of the material of the shirt, tightening it just enough to see the outline her breasts through the thin material. 

They’re neither big or small- Chanyeol has always said they are the perfect size, and she’s inclined to trust his judgement. 

He gently caresses a nipple through the material, as he breaks free of the kiss from her lips, moving his own across her jaw and down her neck. 

She can feel her insides tingle with pleasure, her folds becoming moist under his ministrations and her hips jerk on instinct as he wraps his lips around the small bud, suckling on it gently. 

“Oh…” she breathes out, still clutching onto him. If she slips, she falls two floors down. 

He pulls back, smiling lopsidedly at her. “I wonder if drying us off did any good…”

 Before she can ask what he means, he has a hand down below, cupping her most sensitive, private area. 

She lets out a soft cry as the back of his middle finger softly caresses the outer lips, and she can feel the warm, dampness leaking from inside her below- the smirk he gives her lets her know that he can, too.

The tip of his middle finger gently slides into her slit, as he begins a pleasurable back and forth motion he has seen his girlfriend use on herself many times before.

“You’re so wet down here…” he murmurs, pressing his forehead against hers. “Your pussy is so hot and soft… I can’t wait to get inside.” 

Baekhyun’s breath is labored now. She likes it when Chanyeol talks dirty to her- especially when he’s treating her so gingerly- and she looks dazedly into his eyes as he purposefully targets his finger against her clit, applying a steady yet gentle pressure against it as he rubs. 

They stay there, her hips bucking up against his finger as she moans deeply.

She cums with a shudder and a gasp, and Chanyeol smiles to himself, kissing her neck. He withdraws his hand and hikes her shirt up to fully expose her to him. 

She whines, but she doesn’t protest now. She wants it just as much as he does.

He returns to fondling her breasts, waiting patiently as her breathing returns to normal. 

Baekhyun swallows thickly and stares at him, open-mouthed as he works on the buttons of her shirt.

“Chanyeol… someone could see…” she protests weakly, but if she really wanted to go inside, she’d insist it. She has to maintain some visage of her normally confrontative personality.

“Who would be out here this time of day except for us?” Chanyeol exposes her breasts to the chilly evening air, ghosting his hands across the soft mounds of flesh. 

She shivers, now feeling completely vulnerable as he spreads her legs and holds her hips tightly as he sinks to his knees. She knows what’s coming, and so she reaches down, holding onto his hair as his pink tongue begins to lap across her wet entrance.

She cries out sharply, wishing she didn’t have to use her other hand to hold onto the railing, because she’s not sure she can keep herself quiet when he uses his tongue like that.

He gently laps at the soaking lips, hungrily taking in her juices before focusing his attention right on her clit. 

It’s still sensitive and swollen from her prior orgasm, and she squirms, almost trying to get away as he pays it the utmost attention and care. 

He gently presses his lips to it, kissing it repeatedly, letting his tongue lazily graze across it, keeping in mind her heightened sensitivity. 

The gentle touches send another wave of pleasure through her, and as her arousal grows, so does the intensity of his mouth.

He begins to suck on it as he kisses it, rolling his tongue around it as the area becomes flushed pink. 

It’s only when she begins to attempt to grind against his face does he pull back.

She can’t get a word of protest in as he moves in close, fingering her once more, keeping her just on the edge. “You want to cum again? Is that what you want, baby?”

“Y-yeah… Please… Chanyeollie…” she whines, spreading her legs invitingly for him. “I want your cock in me. I can’t take it anymore.”

He doesn’t need to be told twice. He pushes his pants and boxers down to his hips and takes out his condom, rolling it on quickly as he lines himself up with her entrance. 

“Hold tight,” he orders, and she does, wrapping her arms around his neck as he begins to push in.

No matter how many times they do this, she’s still so tight. He pauses, halfway in, finding her clenching her jaw shut. Her breathing is labored, but for the wrong reasons. “Does it hurt?” he asks worriedly.

“I’m okay…”

She’s lying and he knows it. He stops pushing and focuses his attention on the swollen nub beneath his finger. 

“I’m sorry…” she mutters. “This always happens.”

“It’s alright,” Chanyeol reassures her, holding her tightly with his other arm. “I love this with you, you know that right? I just want to make sure you’re feeling good- I get off seeing you get off,” he admits, grinning a bit as he says it.

Baekhyun smiles a little, his words coaxing her into calming. 

He presses in further, and with a little more effort, he’s completely in. 

“I love how tight you are…” Chanyeol whispers against his ear as he gently rocks in and out of her. 

She braces herself, feeling slight jabs of pain with each thrust- Chanyeol’s a big guy, the biggest she’s ever had, and he stretches her to the point that hovers just between pain and pleasure.

But the feeling of pain ebbs away as she relaxes, accepting him deep inside her. 

His thrusts are long and firm, but slow until she locks her legs around him, grinding herself against his fingers. 

Their movements are slow and sensual, and it’s just how Baekhyun likes it. 

Chanyeol locks eyes with her and kisses her deeply, their tongues clashing together in a passionate, wet, messy kiss.

It is Chanyeol who pulls back, gasping softly as he buries himself into her as he cums. 

Baekhyun closes her eyes and rests her head against his shoulder, following him minutes later as he brings her crashing over the edge again with her second orgasm. 

Her body twitches pleasurably and she gasps loudly, as if her lungs can’t take in enough oxygen.

Her legs feel like jello and her mind is foggy with post-orgasmic haze. 

He helps her off the balcony railing after pulling up his pants and leads her inside where he, once again, retires to the bathroom to clean up while she collapses on the bed.

Moments later, he returns with a warm towel with which he gently wipes against the inside of her thighs and across her sore slit. 

“How are you feeling?” he asks while they’re lying in bed, Baekhyun smoking another cigarette with the balcony door open to prevent the smell of smoke from sticking into the room too heavily.

“Hungry,” she blows smoke rings.

“Again? We just had a whole pizza!”  

“Mmm, but this time, I want dessert,” she smirks.

Chanyeol doesn’t protest as she throws her leg over him, mounting him again. 

It’s going to be a long night.


End file.
